Questions
by char-tomio
Summary: "Do you love me, do you not? You've told me once, but I've forgot."


**Questions**

**TYL Yamamoto x TYL Chrome**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anyone from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or the poem mentioned in the story. I just love messing with things.**

* * *

_"Do you love me, do you not?_

_You've told me once, but I've forgot."_

Or so a poem goes.

When Yamamoto Takeshi was still brushing up his English skills, he recited that line repeatedly to get used to pronouncing the letter 'L'.

When he saw Chrome Dokuro struggling with language, he recommended that line and so started their friendship.

They even said that line in front of each other with the intention of judging the other's speech. Though they didn't know what that particular poem meant.

When they learned what that it meant, they felt a bit awkward and embarrassed.

* * *

Days passed and Chrome received prank calls and messages greeting her, just attempting to strike a conversation and every random thing she could imagine. At first, she tried to ignore them, but soon, she started to enjoy them. She felt that it relieved her from her problems.

The time came when Chrome asked her anonymous caller who he was. There was a slight chuckle from the other line and what she heard next almost killed her.

_"Do you love me, do you not?_

_You've told me once, but I forgot."_

It was Yamamoto Takeshi, who was in another country at that time, carrying out a mission.

After a few days, Takeshi went back to Italy and met up with Chrome. She said all sorts of things about his frequent calls but he just laughed and said that he was just finding something to do. Takeshi did continue calling her, asking her how her day was and everything.

* * *

One cold, winter night, Takeshi called up Chrome and asked her to peer from the window. She obliged and there he stood, clad in a coat, looking out to her.

_"Do you love me, do you not?_

_You've told me once, but I forgot."_

"Yamamoto-san..Y-you should get inside." said Chrome, still talking from the other line, gazing at him from the window. The snow was falling and it the temperature was freezing.

"Answer my question first." he said.

Silence.

It seemed that Chrome was not ready for that yet.

His first attempt was a 'no'.

At least once a week, Yamamoto would ask Chrome what her answer would be. He would often receive a discreet refusal, or sometimes, he would get ignored.

_"Do you love me, do you not?_

_Answer me, for my heart you've caught."_

But he endured all of it.

Chrome may not have answered him, but in her heart, it was a 'yes'.

* * *

A year passed and Chrome noticed that Yamamoto didn't walk him home. She didn't even see him anywhere in the Base. She searched for him and saw him at the other side of the road.

There was no one else in that place but them.

Yamamoto smiled widely at the sight of Chrome. Then again, he recited his favorite line, which he has been tirelessly saying for a whole year.

"Do you love me, do you not? You've told me once, but I forgot."

"Yes." Chrome whispered.

"Huh?" Yamamoto said as his eyes widened.

"Yes..!" Chrome repeated a little louder.

Yamamoto walked across the road, in order to hear what she was saying. He was so focused on her that he didn't notice a speeding truck heading straight for him.

* * *

Chrome excused herself from work and watched over him, in case he woke up. She was planning to give him a 'yes', as soon as he regains consciousness.

One day, he woke up. Chrome shed tears of joy as she gripped Yamamoto's hand tightly in relief.

"My answer is yes." said Chrome.

"Who are you?"

Those words tore her apart. He had suffered severe damage and had lost his memory. Everyone in the Vongola did their part in order for him to regain his memory though Chrome did most of it.

...

"I..Yamamoto-san, I have something to tell you." Chrome muttered shyly.

"What?" he asked.

"I.. Before you had an accident.." Chrome stuttered, "Y-you.. W-we were learning English. Do you remember anything about that?"

"I guess so.." he said, "I think I know how to speak English, is 'told' a English word?"

"Yes. That's right, you remember some of it. We used to recite this line repeatedly for practice."

"What?"

"Do you love me, do you not..?" Chrome recited, "You've told me once but I forgot.."

Yamamoto's eyes were filled with a sense of familiarity as Chrome recited the poem.

"D-do you remember?" asked Chrome.

He shook his head and frowned.

"That's.. Okay." she said, "But.."

"But what?"

"Can you answer my question?"

"What question?"

Chrome sighed. She remembered that Yamamoto doesn't understand English as for now. Though Chrome was disappointed, she repeated the line.

Yamamoto nodded, though he obviously didn't know what Chrome was saying.

_"Do you love me, do you not?_

_You've told me once, but I forgot."_

A day came when Yamamoto had a severe headache. Chrome was standing still near him as the doctors treated him. But a strange thing was that she could hear him mumbling all sorts of names. His father's, the Tenth's, Gokudera's, everyone's.. And especially hers.

Yamamoto woke up the next day. He sat up weakly and stared at Chrome, who was watching over him.

"Yamamoto-san, are you okay?" Chrome asked.

"Yeah, more or less."

Chrome looked at him and smiled a bit. He was sounding more and more like the Yamamoto Takeshi everyone knew.

"Yamamoto-san, do you..remember me?" she asked.

"Huh?"

He froze for a while and smiled.

"What kind of question is that, of course I remember you." he smiled, "You're Chrome right? Or are you Mukuro playing a sick joke on me?"

Chrome immediately tackled the swordsman and embraced him tightly. Yamamoto didn't quite understand what was going on, but was smiling a bit and rubbing Chrome's back.

"Yamamoto-san..You're back.."

He snickered a bit and embraced Chrome. This lasted for a while and Yamamoto said a peculiar line.

"Do you love me, do you not? You've told me once but I've forgot." he whispered.

"Yes." Chrome replied silently, "I..I love you."

"I'll never forget that."

* * *

Yamamoto and Chrome's secret relationship made it's way out to the public. They were quite teased a lot. Yamamoto responded positively with his friends' jokes, though Chrome got embarrassed easily.

_"Do you love me, do you not?_

_Hold my hand and forget-me-not."_

Like all couples, they encountered some problems and arguments. Yamamoto may be a little thick-headed but he managed to always do the first move on resolving them.

Sometimes, Chrome would get very jealous when she sees Yamamoto with other women. Yamamoto doesn't defend himself, but apologizes, though he hasn't done anything wrong.

_"Do you love me, do you not?_

_Petty fights must not be fought."_

Days passed. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months turned into years.

* * *

"After a some time, you're tummy's gonna grow bigger and bigger like the world's largest watermelon." Yamamoto teased.

Chrome found out that she was a month pregnant with Takeshi's baby. She flashed an annoyed look at Yamamoto's last comment and rubbed her stomach.

"Can I touch it, too?" asked Yamamoto.

Chrome nodded and Yamamoto laid his hand onto Chrome's tummy, which had a little bundle of life growing in it.

Chrome soon gave birth and the two worked together to raise their son. They lived happily until a tragedy came into their lives.

* * *

"Mama.." Takashi called.

Chrome was weeping silently, holding some pictures.

Takashi crept closer to his mother. It was the first time he saw her cry.

"Takashi, you knew about this?" she asked, picking up the boy in her arms.

Takashi nodded. Takashi was only seven years old, but Takeshi told him that he was going to carry a very dangerous mission and he had a little chance of surviving.

"Papa told me to tell you something if this happens." he said.

Chrome wiped her tears silently. "What?"

Takashi climbed down from his mother's lap and stood in front of her.

"Do you love me, do you not?"

It was in English, but Chrome almost choked on her tears, hearing the first line of the short poem which Takeshi used to tell her.

"You've told me.." Takashi continued, "that line quite a lot."

Chrome was a bit surprised from the change but listened carefully.

Takashi flashed a bright smile like that of his father and closed his speech.

"I love you and those words were something I haven't forgot."

Chrome was amazed at her son's impersonation of his father. It was perfect, as if it was really Takeshi. She could see every bit of him in Takashi. And so, she picked up the boy and embraced him tightly.

"You've been a very obedient boy, Takashi. Papa told you not to cry, right?"

"Yup."

"Papa's proud of you."

"Yeah, he told me that before he left."


End file.
